Did You Love Me
by tashabasha1999
Summary: Set in the near future,in south america,where there are districts. keri and dan are inlove,but when keri finds out that,KORPS,have taken her little brother ,but later ends up getting taken and then tortured,poor dan,he has lost the girl he love s,they organise a rescue team to get keri back,but she is nt the same keri he knew and loved,her memory of him is messed up,will find her?
1. Chapter 1

_**ok so everybody this is a new story that i`m writing,i hope you like it,i`ve put a lot of work into it.  
you may know that my 2 favourite things are: MI HIGH & the hunger games.  
so i was thinking,why dont i combine the 2 and make a really good story out of it.  
so,if you`ve read mockingjay then you`ll know that it is my fave book.  
if you like this story,review and also like and follow.  
**__**anyway i shall let the story commence...  
**__**NOW!**_

* * *

**_Book1_**

chapter1

i tiptoed through the woods,a bow in my hand ,my quiver of arrows balanced on my shoulders,the watery sunlight warming me up.  
i had managed to get up early enough to come shoot some game.  
plus it was a sunday and he would usually be here to hunt with me.  
his company helped me alot and he gathered alot.  
a twig suddenly snapped,i snapped around,sending an arrow in his direction.  
he dived to the side and the arrow head landed in the side of a tree.  
"woah,hey keri! watch where your aiming",he said ,getting up and brushing himself off.  
this comment seemed to annoy me in some way but i let it slide.  
i surveyed him,tall,with dark brown eye`s and wavy brown hair.  
"heya tom",i say ,smiling up at him.  
he surveys me for a while then look`s behind me.  
"look!"he whispers urgently.  
i turn around and see a flock of wild turkeys.  
before they know it ,i`ve managed to take down 4 of them and also a passing squirell.

"still as good as the old days",tom say`s with a small smile.  
"oh why thank you",i say with a flourish of my bow.  
we walk around in silence for a while ,searching for veg and fruit and any passing meat.  
we come across a patch of wild strawberries and wild brook full of katniss roots,i pick a few of these.  
"should sleep happy and full tonight",tom say`s smiling happily.  
"libi said she`ll make some cheese ,if you want any",i say looking up at him from the side.  
"sure,love some of her cheese",tom says,looking tired.  
"and dan`s coming over ,he said he`ll bring some bread",i say bending down to pick up another katniss root.

"cool,anything else i should know",tom ask`s looking angry.  
i stumble on a root and fall into the icy cold water,it fill`s my boot`s and soaks through my clothe`s leaving me shivering.  
"what`s wrong with you?"i ask,trying to get up.  
"nothing ,just forget it",he says frowning slightly,he bends down and picks me up.  
"ok...do you wanna stop off at the market",i ask ,trying to change the subject.  
"sure,whatever",he replies looking distraught.

"never reply when you are angry.  
never make a promise when you are happy.  
never make a descision when you are sad",i think to myself sadly.  
we stay silent until we reach the market.  
we weave through the throng of marketers until we reach the black market section.  
tom and me managed to sell 2 wild turkies and half of the strawberries,to the woman with the kind face.  
in return we get some money and 2 hot bowl`s full of soup.  
we split this in half and take our share`s.  
tom walks me to the gate of the victors village,then hugs me.  
he walks off leaving me feeling like i`ve hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ok so here is the 2nd chapter of Did You Love Me,did you enjoy the 1st chapter?  
**__**well if you did,i hope you enjoy this chapter even more,but remember there is more to come and it`s going to be even better.  
shout out`s to zoe-look-alike who commented on my other story darkness.  
i rally hope you enjoy this story.  
oh and also,i`d like to thank everyone who read`s my stories,thankyou so much,without your lovely comments and reviews this would not be possible,THANK YOU!  
Lve From  
Tasha  
x**_

* * *

chapter2

i walk through the gates of the victor village,i spot my sister peeking out of the window and waving at me,i wave back.  
i hurry and walk through the door, closing it behind me.  
libi hurried into the hall smiling,her red hair was in an elegant bun.  
"heya,what`s up with your hair",i say smiling at her happily.  
"what dont you like it",she say`s defensivly,cheeks flushing.  
"no no ,i do ,it`s just,i was wondering what`s the occasion",i say,trying to smooth things over.  
"oh,no there`s no occasion",she say`s taking my game bag and opening it"yummy,strawberries and katniss roots".  
"dont forget about the turkey" i say,walking into the kitchen,and wash my hands.  
libi walk`s in after me,and start`s taking the food out of the game bag.  
i dry my hand`s and reach into my pocket,my fingers closing around the coins.  
i bring them out of my pocket and put them on the table.

libi gasp`s and then smile`s up at me ,her eye`s twinkling happily.  
right at that moment,my mother walks into the room,her long auburn hair down,cascading down her back like a waterfall.  
"ohhh,turkey,well done keri",she leans over and hug`s me.  
i cuddle into her warmth,half a year ago i would`nt even let her do anything for me.

i_t all started when my dad died,4 years ago,libi was only 8 and i was only 13,it was a sad time for all of us,but his death badly effected my mum._  
_she just sat ,shrouded in her blanket`s just staring into space,while her children wasted away._  
_but i remember the day when it was raining and i was out trying to sell some of libi`s baby clothe`s,it was raining and i knew no one was going to buy the_  
_clothe`s from me,i was so exausted,i fell down on to the wet ground,i was as good as dead._  
_the lovely smell of bread wafted through the air,then i realised i was outside the bakery ,i suddenly heard the door open and then there were footstep`s coming towards._  
_i thought it was the bakers wife,she was never really fond of me._  
_it turned out to be dan,that was the first time i ever met him._  
_he`d seen me fall down and had been waiting for me to get up or show some sign of conciousness._

_he`d managed to sneak out without his mum knowing,anyway,he found me on the ground and propped me up,asking if i was okay._  
_he knew i was poor and had nothing to eat,he went back inside and brought back to loaves of bread,he told me to go home before his mum saw me._  
_i did as he told and went home,when i got in ,i put the bread on the table,some live started to come back into mum._  
_but i could never forgive her for it,that was until dan and me won the shadow games._

i shake off the thought and let go of my mum.  
i turn away and start picking the feathers off the turkey,i dont want her to see the tears streaming down my face.  
but i have a feeling she already know`s that i`m crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**_HELLO EVERYONE!_**  
**_I AM BACK!_**  
**_MY EXAMS HAVE FINISHED AND I`M READY TO GET BACK ON THE WRITING BLOCK!_**  
**_I HAVE WRITTEN UP THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS OF MY STORY IN MY LEGENDARY NOTEBOOK ALL I NEED TO DO IS TYPE IT UP AND THEN YOU CAN HAVE THE SATISFACTION F READING AND BEING THE ONE TO REVIEW._**  
**_ANYWAY I SHALL NOT DEPRIVE YOU ANY LONGER FROM THIS LONG AWAITED CHAPTER,NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

chapter3

i sank down onto the stairs,arms folded across my chest.  
i wipe a stray tear away from my face,life was pretty easy when dad was around,_he taught me how to hunt and gather,he even fashioned me my own bow._  
suddenly the tears are streaming hot and fast down my face,i give a small choking sound and bury my head in my lap.  
_he used to sing and when he did all the bird`s would fall silent and listen to his beautiful voice._  
i sit up and wipe my face "i`m meant to be the strong one,"i think to myself.  
i give a big sniff and pull myself together.  
suddenly the front door opens and dan appears closing the door behind him,his cheeks are flushed from the cold air,his blonde hair  
covered in snow.  
he`s got a loaf of bread in one hand and a small carrier bag in the other.  
he turn`s around and spot`s me sitting on the stair`s watching him.  
he hides the bag behind his back ,looking guilty.  
"hey,what`s up?"he ask`s seeing my expression.  
"oh...er...nothing" i say,i get up from the stair and walk over to him,he put`s the bread and the bag down and pull`s me into his arm`s and kisses me.  
i break away and put my head on his chest,he leans his head against mine,we stay like this until libi walk`s in to the hall.  
"why is it so quiet out here",she say`s then falls silent,suddenly spotting us.

"hey libi",dans say`s happily,he move`s away and takes the bread into the kitchen.  
i look behind me to make sure he`s stil in the kitchen,i move towards the table and reach forward to pick up the carrier bag.  
suddenly he appears at my shoulder and give`s a small smile,"thank`s i almost forgot that",he say`s and take`s the carrier bag.  
then walks back into the kitchen.  
i walk upstairs and open the door to my bedroom,i close the door behind me and walk over to the mirror.  
a red haired girl look`s back at me with sad eyes.

_"my name is keri dawn summers._  
_i`m seventeen._  
_i hate the capitol._  
_the capitol hate`s me._  
_i must protect my family from any harm._  
_and also those who i love._  
_i am inlove with daniel morgan._  
_dan love`s me back._  
_one day i will be,keri dawn summers morgan._  
_i have 2 sister`s called libi and zoe._  
_zoe works in district 2 as a nurse._  
_i won the hunger games._  
_i went back in to the arena._  
_i broke out._  
_a rebellion has started and it has my name all over it._  
_i am a part of MI9."_

i snap out of my thought`s and look back into the mirror,the sad eyed girl is gone ,replaced by a smiling girl.  
i open the door and walk out of my bedroom and down the stairs.  
i can hear hushed voices coming from the dining room,i walk over to the dining room door and open it.  
they stop talking immediately and look up at me.  
"er...what`s going on?"i ask looking at them individually.  
they all look as guilty a hell.  
"oh ah nothing",libi says flushing slightly,her eyes looking at me guiltily.  
"oh...well ok,i`ll go and put the turkey in the oven",i say looking over at my mum.  
"oh dont worry about that dear,i already put it in",she says looking over at me smiling.  
"oh well ,i`m gonna go for a walk",i say all of a sudden feeling useless.  
libi looks up sensing how i`m feeling,"oh...if your going for a walk ,could i come too? i mean for the fresh air",she says looking at me hopefully.  
"sure i could use the company",i say giving her a warm smile.

we grab our coat`s in the hall and walk out into the cold air,our breath making clouds infront of us.  
"so how`s school?"i ask,i love my little sister libi and i`ll never let anyone hurt her,NEVER!  
"oh everythings ok there",we`re learning about the mines,it`s horrible,all claustraphobic down there",she says grimancing.  
i put my arms around her and give her a warm hug,she cuddles into my warmth "libi,no matter what happens i`ll always love you and  
i`ll never let anyone hurt you",i say,tightening my arms around her.  
"i know and i love you aswell and always will forever",she says looking up at me and smiling.  
while we were talking it had begun to snow,the tiny flakes sticking to my skin,hair and eyelashes.  
libi tries to catch them with her tongue,and squeling whenever she catches one.  
we link arms and walk into town,we stop at the candy store and i buy some peppermint`s for the both of us to share.  
"lets save some for mum and dan ok",i say closing the bag and putting it in my pocket.

we walk back to the victor village and through the front door,the delicouse smell of turkey and veg filled the air.  
i placed my coat on the wall and and wondered into the dining room,the table cloth was white and crisp and a few wine glasses and also a bottle  
of chardonnay sat on the table sparkling in  
the golden light poring from the lamp`s.  
mum and dan walked past holding the bread and veg.  
"hey what`s the occasion,y`know for the table",i say feeling a little surprised.  
"what occasion there`s no ocasion,just a normal day,why dont you go change,i left you something to wear on your bed,"mum says putting the turkey down.  
"sure but it better not be a pink fairy,frock dress",i say giving her a look of warning and then giving a light laugh.  
i run up to my bedroom and burst through the door.  
on my bed sat lulu my black cat.  
she gave me a meow of welcome and leapted lightly off the bed,she rubbed her back against my leg then trotted out of the room.  
i walk over to my bed and pick up the lilac dress,i hold it up to myself and face the mirror.  
i give a small smile and put it on,i take the hair band out of my hair and shake my hair free.  
the dark red ringlets cascade down my back in a soft, curly waterful.  
i slip my tights on and slip my feet into my boot`s and walk out of my room.  
closing the door behind me,i walk down the stairs and into the hallway.  
i suddenly hear a knock at the door,i open it and see tom covered in snow,"here i wanted to give you this",he says handing me a book,"you left it at my house".  
"oh thank,i was looking for this",i say feeling that this moment is too awkward for my liking,"i have to go".lets go hunting tommorow though",i say looking up  
at him hopefully.  
"yeah sure whatever",he says looking down at me.  
he then turns away and walks off,leaving me feeling cold.


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey everyone are you enjoying the story so far, well you`ll enjoy this chapter alot,it has a surprise at the end.  
but dont skip to the end ,if you do then the surprise will be ruined ,i am done with my exams and i am trying to focuse on writing a bunch of new stories for the public,if you wanna see what my plans are then go to my profile and you`ll be able to see what`s coming up in the future.  
i will also be taking a shot at writing a zan story ,but it will have some deri in it,i have set up a poll so if you feel like it you can vote for the lucky person who can write it with me,i am looking forward to the results they will be out soon,once i have decided a closing date,which i will put in my story.  
the winner will also be announced and i will pm them and we will egin working up a storm for the story so get voting ,good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour.  
love tashabasha1999  
p. yeah i almost forgot  
"ON WITH THE STORY!".  
X**_

* * *

chapter4

dan stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist,"everything ok out here",he asks me ,kissing the top of my head.  
"yeah everythings fine",i say looking up at him.  
he bends down and kisses me gently.  
"dinner`s ready",he whisper`s as we break apart.  
"come on let`s go eat", i say giving him a small smile.  
we link hands and walk into the dining room and sit down next to each other.  
mum put`s a piece of turkey on my plate,i give it a small bite,and try and swallow,but it sticks in my throat like cardboard.  
i take a small sip of the wine,to wash it down.  
i look over at libi and see her watching me anxoiusly,before she turns back to mum.  
i make an excuse and leave the table ,i run up to the bathroom and close the door behind me.  
i look into the mirror all i can picture is tom`s face ,the upset look he had given me before leaving.  
i fling myself infront of the toilet and retch,but all i manage to produce is bile and hot ,salty tears.

there`s a knock at the door and dans voice.  
"are you okay in there?"he asks worriedly.  
"yeah i`m fine",i say trying to keep my voice from shaking.  
i wipe my eye`s and open the door,i spot dan leaning against the wall,he looks at me then pushes me against the wall.  
"you`ve been crying",he say`s looking at me so intently,i feel like he`s X-Raying me.  
"i have`nt" i say,avoiding his stare.  
"whatever has happened that`s upsetting you,you can always tell me",he say`s hugging me.  
we break away and walk downstairs hand-in-hand,"have i told you how much i love you?"he ask`s ,smiling misceveously.  
"countless times",i say,i stand on my tiptoes and give him a kiss on the cheeck.  
his hand winds around my waist,pulling me into a hug,i rest my head on his chest,listening to the suttle ticking of his heart.

it reminds me of a hummingbird and i smile.  
he let`s go of me ,but keep`s his arm around my waist and opens the door to the dining room.  
we sit back down and i find my appetite has returned,i wolf down my meal and engage in chat about how life is so far.  
we have dessert and dan tells me a funny story about a goat and his shirt.  
the wine is begining to make my head feel foggy,so i stick to water instead.  
by the time we`re done with dessert,i feel like going to sleep,but dan suggests that we take a walk.  
we take our coats and step out into the freezing cold air,it`s like stepping into ice cold water.  
dan slips his arm around me and we walk,trying not to slip on the ice that has started out.

when we`re a good distance away from the house,dan turns to me ,"i wanted us to be alone when i asked you this",he say`s looking down at me.  
"ask me what?,everyone has been acting so strange",i say looking back at dan.  
"i wanted it to be a surprise,for you",he says looking around the garden.  
"what surprise?"i ask smiling curiously at him.  
he bends down on one knee and opens a box,inside the box is a silver ring,with a diamond.  
it shines in the cresant moonlight.  
i gasp putting my hands over my mouth,tears misting my vision.  
"keri dawn summers,you would make me the happiest man in the universe ,will you marry me?"he asks looking up at me hopefully.  
"yes,yes i will ",i say happily.  
dan get`s up ,taking my hand he put`s the ring on my finger and bends down scooping me up in a kiss,we stay  
like this for a few minutes in each others arms.  
we break away and look at each other.  
"i love you so much",dan say`s smiling down at me.  
"i love you even more",i say,kissing him again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**ok guys this is gonna be the longest chapter i`ve ever written so enjoy.**_

* * *

chapter5

we break away and walk back to the house my arm around his neck,his arm around my waist.  
we`re finally doing it,we`re finally getting married,i think happily to myself,i smile and he see`s it.  
"you look so beautiful when you smile",dan say`s making me blush.  
i lean my head forward,hair falling infront of my face so he can`t see the blush seeping down my cheecks.  
he stop`s and slip`s his hand under my chin and bring`s my face up to his,he kisses my gently,then step`s back",come on let`s get back",he says taking my hand in his.  
we walk back to my house,the light`s in his extinguished.  
we walk through the door and hang our coat`s on the wall.  
libi rushes out into the hall,taking in our happy face`s,and her face breaks into a smile.  
she rushes forward and hug`s us.  
"i`m so happy for you two",she says looking up at both of us smiling,"i know zoe will be happy i`ll call her tommorow".  
i smile down at her,my bubbly little sister,is the best sister in the world.  
"so when are you going to pick out a dress?"lib ask`s me,looking up at me happily.  
"er...how about tommorow",i say happily.  
"i gurantee whatever dress she pick`s she`ll look wonderful",dan say`s,sliding an arm around my waist.  
i look away blushing,"i love you so much",i think to myself.

the door to the kitchen opened and mum stepped out,she caught sight of dan and me and smiled.  
i give a small yawn,suddenly keening for my bed.  
"come on let`s get you to bed",dan say`s leading me upstair`s by the hand.  
i try moving my feet,but i`m so tired,dan scoops me up and carries my upstairs.  
he open`s my bedroom and sit`s me down on my bed.  
i take my boot`s off and lay down.  
he`s about to go ,when i grab his hand,he looks down at me concerned.  
"stay with me",i say,looking up at him hopefully.  
i want him to stay with me because i usually have really bad nightmares,and last year,he was there to help me.  
"alway`s ",he tell`s me.  
he get`s into the bed next to me and i lay my head down on his chest.  
he turn`s the lamp off and stroke`s my hair,i close my eye`s and fall asleep.

i wake up the weak sunshine coming in through the window,i forgot to close the curtain`s last night.  
i turn around expecting to see dan lying next to me,but he is`nt there.  
i`m suddenly very scared that someone has taken him.  
but then i hear his laughter from the kitchen,i stumble out of my bed and catch sight of myself in the mirror.  
a tall girl with happy blue eye`s and rumpled dark red hair flowing past her shoulders,i`m still wearing the dress from last night.  
i open my bedroom door and stumble out,i walk down the stair`s and into the kitchen.  
dan`s sitting at the table,looking at a magazine .  
he look`s up and catch`s sight of me,a smile appear`s and he stands up wrapping his arm`s around me,i rest my head against his chest.  
he presses a kiss to my hair.  
we step away from each other as mum give`s him a plate.  
"do you want anything to eat",she ask`s me,looking at me.  
"no thanx,i`m gonna go out for a bit",i say looking over at dan.  
he`s looking at me,trying to read me,but i avoid his eye`s.  
i walk out of the kitchen and up to my bedroom,i change into my hunting clothes and lace up my steel toed boot`s.  
i scoop my hair into a braid down the side of my head and jog downstairs.  
i grab my game bag and open the front door and close it behind me.

keeping a clear eye out for any peace keepers,i sneak under the wire gate`s and into the woods.  
i know he`s at our hang out before i see him,tom appears from behind the stone cave,looking angry and irritated.  
"why did you do it",he spit`s angrily.  
"do what"i answer back,looking concerned.  
"why did you say yes to him",he yells back.  
"because i chose to,it was my choice",i yell.  
"you made the wrong descision,you knew there was someone else who love`s you even more than dan",tom yell`s at me,looking hurt and angry,"is  
keeping my mouth shut of all the things i need to say because in reality you'll just look the other way and pretend you heard nothing".  
i stare at him ,tear`s glistening in my eye`s,"If you think your words bother me, your wrong nothing that comes out of your mouth has ever had any value",i retort.  
"I'm not ignoring you, I'm just waiting for you to to realize your mistake and own up to it. If you can't do that, then there is nothing to say..",he say`s angrily.  
"what is there to say to you,your acting like a complete idiot",i reply,sadly,"True friends are the ones that stand by you through thick and thin...the fake ones are  
the ones that pussy out when the going gets tough".  
"maybe i wanted to be more than your friend,maybe i wanted to be with you",he whisper`s,looking at me sadly.  
"i have decided its time to pick up the pieces and move on with my life, Its time for healing",i say angrily,"i cant keep holding onto the  
past and neither should you".  
"keri, I'm not angry, I'm not upset, I'm not sad, I'm not mad, I'm not hurt. You know what I am?  
I'm so disappointed that you are EXACTLY what I was afraid you'd be",tom yell`s angrily.  
"and what`s that?"i yell,"back burner isn't my idea of a loving relationship, so you have a choice to make before i turn and walk away...  
i am unlike any other, remember that".  
tom stare`s at me in silence,then moves forward and kisses me,i try moving away but he hold`s me tightly.  
i break away and step back angrily,"I walked away from you not because I didn't love you, but to see if you loved me enough to chase after me...",  
i say sadly,a tear spiling down my cheeck,"but someone else chased after me and that person was dan,you should have chased after me".  
"i would have",tom say`s sadly.  
"tom, No matter how much your heart seems to be bleeding, just remember- mine is bleeding worse,Just because you can`t SEE my pain doesn't mean it`s  
not hurting me deep inside You can`t see the sun when it`s behind a cloud either yet you know it`s there!",i tell him,backing away slowly.

"If you feel like no one cares about you, think again.  
Look in the mirror, because the person you see,  
needs you more than anyone else",i say,i turn my back on him,wiping the tears that are running down my cheecks.  
"Faith is not about everything turning out okay,  
Faith is about being okay no matter how things turn out",tom whispers to me.  
i walk away,still shaking with sob`s,i never thought i could be this sad.

as i walk,it start`s to rain,i dont care that i`m cold and drenched in the coldness,all i can think of is what tom said to me.  
""you made the wrong descision,you knew there was someone else who love`s you even more than dan".  
is keeping my mouth shut of all the things i need to say because in reality you'll just look the other way and pretend you heard nothing".

i start running and i`m at my front door before i know it.  
i open the front door ,pausing to wipe my tears,i step into the hall closing the door behind me,the door to the living room opens and a familiar face pop`s out.  
a smile pop`s onto my face and i cry out her name ,"stella!"i run forward and she envelope`s me in a warm hug,she`s wearing a stupid golden wig and redicously high heels.  
"darling,how are you",stella squel`s detangling herself from me and looking at me from arm`s length,"congratulations on the engagment.  
you must be looking forward to it",she shrieks giving a light laugh.  
"what are you doing here?"i ask trying not to seem hostile.  
"well your little sister libi,called me and told me the great news ,but she said you needed help picking out a dress for the wedding",stella explains ,leading me into the living room.  
shrieks and cheer`s of congratulations greet us as my prep team ambush me in hug`s and happy words.  
my head is really starting to ache before catch sight of a dark skinned man,Cinna,my stylist.  
the one who can do anything with a strip of silk and pearl`s.  
he evelope`s me in a light hug,"hello keri",he say`s as we back away from each other,"how are you?".  
"absolutely fantastic",i say smiling at him,he smile`s back,but i see his eye`s flickering,taking me in,his forhead creases as he see`s that my eye`s are reddened.  
he give`s a concerned face ,but i shake my head.  
cinna finally lets go off the matter and tells me about the different type`s of wedding dresses he want`s me to try on,cinna leaves me alone and goes into the dining room to get the wedding dresses.

i cup my face in my hand`s suddenly remembering,the word`s tom had told me on the morning of the reaping...

...flash back...

_we sit in the green grass ,eatting the bread with goat cheese spread on it ,i feel the warm sunlight on my back as i lean down to inspect the daisy chain i`m weaving._  
_i look up surveying the scene from the nook in the rock,that we had made as a hide out._  
_from this place we are invisible,but have a clear view of the valley_  
_which is teeming with summer life,green`s to gather,root`s to dig,fish iridescent in the sunlight._  
_the day is glorious,with a blue sky and a soft breeze._  
_"we could do it you know",tom say`s quietly._  
_"what?"i ask._  
_"leave the in the wood`s._  
_you and i,we could make it",say`s tom._  
_i dont know how to respond to this,the idea is proposterous._  
_"if we did`nt have so many kid`s",he add`s quickly._  
_they`re not our kid`s ,of course,but they might aswell be._  
_tom`s two little brother`s and a sister._  
_ you may aswell throw in our mothers,too,because how would they live without us?_  
_who would fill those mouths that are alway`s asking for more?_  
_with both of us hunting daily,there are still night`s when game has to be swapped for lard or shoelaces or wool,_  
_still night`s when we go to bed with our stomachs growling._  
_"i never want to have kid`s",i say._  
_"i i did`nt live here",say`s tom._  
_"but you do",i say irritated._  
_"forget it",he snap`s back._  
_the conversation feel`s all wrong._  
_leave?_  
_how could i leave libi._  
_mother would leave and she would let libi starve away,why would he ever think of leaving._  
_and if we ever did go,would i still say no to having kid`s._  
_tom lean`s in and presses a kiss to my mouth,i kiss him back._  
_i think he may have just admitted his feelings for me._  
_"i don`t know if i`ll ever leave"i say gently._

...

cinna returns with the dresses,i paint a smile on my face i slip into the first,an elegant fish tail in silvery white and pearls,the veil is draped around  
me,i look into the mirror,the girl infront of me is unrecogniseable,i smile and she smile`s.  
the second is a princess dress with beautiful lace sleeves,cinna circle`s me taking picture`s,then the third.  
an a-line wedding dress,with sleeves and a lacy bodice,there are small diamonds stitched into the material.  
i stretch out and i notice there are a pair of wings attatched,i circle around and the wings fly out and make me look like i`m flying.  
the dress drapes behind me,like a train.  
"i like this one",i say smiling up at cinna.  
he look`s back at me with tears in his eye`s,"you look so beautiful in my creation",he says,i walk over to him and hug him.  
he steps back and admire`s me.  
"i think,a wavy hairstyle will suit you and maybe a flower band,to go with the veil,and a pair of white heel`s,"he say`s looking at me .  
i nod ,smiling.  
libi appears in the room and gasp`s ,she circle`s me,looking me up and down,then hug`s me,"dan was right,you do look beautiful",libi,says looking up at me smiling.  
i smile back down at her.  
i can feel the tear`s welling in my eye`s and i blink trying not to smudge my make up.


	6. Chapter 6

_**hey everyone,this is the 6th chapter of did you love me,voting`s close on friday the 16th of may 2014 ,vote while you still can,before vote`s close.  
****i hope you enjoy it,it has a tiny surprise in it so keep reading.**_  
_**READ ON!**_

* * *

chapter6...

it`s funny how far happiness can spread,by the next day everyone is raving about the wedding dresses and my engagment to dan.  
all i want to do is lay down in a dark room and pop some sedatives ,buti cant.  
frank calls us down to HQ for a mission.

* * *

"settle down guy`s i have some important news for all of you",frank explains.

we fall silent looking over at him.  
"this is the capitol",frank tells us,showing a picture of the capital on the screen,"what we need is inside the capitol,inside the holy patrick  
church.

"what would we need from a church?"tom ask`s,smiling.  
"it`s not what is in the church,it`s what is under the church,there`s a dungeon,where a little boy is being held hostage",frank tells us bitterly.  
the smile vanishes from tom`s face,dan`s face pales a little.  
"the little boy is only 5 years old,he was created as a clone of the mastermind,hold on here`s a picture",frank says,putting  
a picture of a small boy with brown eyes on to the screen.  
"the code on his arm is C.G.T.E.J.U.5.T.1.N.8.4,or also know as-".  
"JUSTIN!"i cry out,the dan,tom,aneisha and frank look at me in shock.  
"how do you know that?"frank ask`s me,looking unsettled.

"he`s my little brother,i met him when we were in the capitol on our tour",i explain,my cheecks flushing,"the foster mum told me about his mother,who`ed abandoned  
him when he was just a baby".  
dan glances at me,his cheecks flushing angrily as he caught sight of tom smiling.  
"it`s not funny",he tell`s tom in a voice full of coldness,i`ve never heard him this angry before.  
and i swear the tempeture dropped.  
tom tensed up,the muscles in his arm, ready to chuck dan across the room,"was i laughing at that?"he says in an icy voice.  
dan is about to move forward,but before any beating up can happen ,i`m inbetween them,my hands on their chest`s,pushing them apart.  
"seriously not now,when we come back,you can beat each others asses up,but not now",i tell them angrily.  
tom and dan both stare down at me then move away.  
"come on you guy`s lets go rescue,keri`s brother",aneisha tell`s us  
"yeah let`s go"i urge,panicking.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guy`s ,this is the final chapter of BOOK 1:KERI (keri`s side of the story),so enjoy yourselfes,it`s really long,so it should keep you busy and entertained (and also keep you out of trouble(jking(=p).  
i have to admit i was listening to the catching fire sound track,while i was typing this up,so if it suck`s don`t be mean about it and i also have a little advice to the people who are just starting out,if you listen to the right music for the story you`ll ace it,just think of the emotion of the story andfind the perfect music for it.  
i`m listening to the catching fire sound track and i think i`m acing the story so far.  
shout outs to all of my friends on fan fic ,my bestie 18lizzie18 it`s her birthday on the 18th of june so send her a message on reviews or pm her,and also a shoutout to all my friends at Ricards and my familia as well.  
anyway i shall not bore you any longer,so here we go.  
READ ON!"!**_

* * *

chapter7...

we trek through the meadow,keeping out of sight of any peacekeepers.  
i stop to listen for the hum of the electricity in the wire fence,silent as a grave yard.  
we scramble through a hole in the flimsy barbed wire,it was put up to keep predators out of district 12.  
the soft breeze,blows softly through the tree`s,a soft rustle of whispers.  
i spot the tyre swing and smile,the memories come swirling back.  
the day`s spent in the meadow with tom ,swinging from that tree,scaling that tree,it holds alot of precious memories,to someone else it may just look like a creaky old tree with a dirty old piece of rope,but to me and tom it`s home.  
it was also where we first met.

when i was alot younger ,i used to go hunting with my dad for game,like wild turkey,rabbit and squirell.  
after dad died , i met tom,his dad had died in the same mine blast that my dad had.  
from then on we stayed close to each other,whenever we shot game,we would sell it to the baker,butcher and madeline,the old woman with the kind face.  
in the winter monthes few people have the courage to sneak under the fence and venture out for a little food fro their families.  
i look over at tom his face is scowling,i look away and think of the day`s before i was reaped,the carefree days.  
i look back at him and he`s watching me,i know he`s thinking the same thing,because his face darkens and he looks away.  
i think of the arguement we had the other day in the woods,a tear trickles down my cheeck and i brush it away.  
everything was so easy back then,there was more time and we got along better.

we sit in the green grass ,eatting the bread with goat cheese spread on it ,i feel the warm sunlight on my back as i lean down to inspect the daisy chain i`m weaving.  
i look up surveying the scene from the nook in the rock,that we had made as a hide out.  
from this place we are invisible,but have a clear view of the valley  
which is teeming with summer life,green`s to gather,root`s to dig,fish iridescent in the sunlight.  
the day is glorious,with a blue sky and a soft breeze.  
"we could do it you know",tom say`s quietly.  
"what?"i ask.  
"leave the in the wood`s.  
you and i,we could make it",say`s tom.  
i dont know how to respond to this,the idea is proposterous.  
"if we did`nt have so many kid`s",he add`s quickly.  
they`re not our kid`s ,of course,but they might aswell be.  
tom`s two little brother`s and a sister.  
you may aswell throw in our mothers,too,because how would they live without us?  
who would fill those mouths that are alway`s asking for more?  
with both of us hunting daily,there are still night`s when game has to be swapped for lard or shoelaces or wool,  
still night`s when we go to bed with our stomachs growling.  
"i never want to have kid`s",i say.  
"i i did`nt live here",say`s tom.  
"but you do",i say irritated.  
"forget it",he snap`s back.  
the conversation feel`s all wrong.  
leave?  
how could i leave libi.  
mother would leave and she would let libi starve away,why would he ever think of leaving.  
and if we ever did go,would i still say no to having kid`s.  
tom lean`s in and presses a kiss to my mouth,i kiss him back.  
i think he may have just admitted his feelings for me.  
"i don`t know if i`ll ever leave"i say gently.

...  
i snap out of the flash back and look ahead of me,dan`s hand slip`s into mine,i don`t look at him because then he`ll see the tears.  
everything was so simple before i got reaped for the shadow games.  
the shadow games was introduced many tear`s ago,before i was born.

it was after the fall of district 13,who rebelled against the capitol,they were obliterated,after that they introduced the shadow games,to teach us a lesson of not repeating what happened many years ago.  
we learnt about them in the district school,every year,every single year.  
a boy and a girl tribute were picked from each district and sent to the capitol to be trained and prettied up,then they were locked in the arena for a few weeks.  
left to kill eacgh other until one of them was left standing then they would be crowned the winner.  
the winner`s districts would showered money and gift`s,mainly food.  
last year me and dan won,we were sent back in to the arena ,for the quarter quell .  
i broke out,the rebel`s rescued dan and me,the capitol are currently looing for the both of us.  
waiting for the chance to torcher us for rebel information that we dont even know,cos half the time the rebel`s never even bother to clue us into what`s going on.  
there`s no way of getting away from the rebel`s,capitol or the shadow games.  
it`s just one big snow globe in my head.

* * *

i am the mockingjay  
the one that escaped  
despite the capitol`s plans  
the symbol of rebellion  
and the symbol of hope.

* * *

we`re trekking through the lake now.  
i`ve managed to shoot some small fish with my bow and arrow,and tom has managed to gather strawberries.  
we have these as snack`s.  
my leg`s are getting tired and i keep on stumbling,dan draws an arm around me , pick`s me up and lug`s me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
but we are all feeling so tired,it`s a stroke of luck when aneisha say`s.  
"hey look over there",she whispers,pointing over tom`s shoulder.  
we turn around and peer through the tree`s.  
i'm squinting trying to make out what it is,all i see is pitch black darkness,that`s how tired i am.  
i cant even keep my eye`s open and even stand on my own two feet.  
dan carrie`s me over to the thing that turn`s out to be a train and stand`s me up against the wall of it supporting me with one arm.  
aneisha and tom sneak behind the peace keepers and we creep onto the train,and hide.  
the train is filled with prissy,little piece`s of furniture with tassel`s  
my back slide`s down the wall and i land down on the plush carpet,my hand`s sinking into the soft wool,thick enough to lose a dime in.  
dan sit`s down next to me,lacing his finger`s with mine,i lay my head onto his shoulder and close my eye`s.  
at some point i fall asleep,cos the next thing i know,i`m being shaken awake.  
i look around me,the whole carriage is shrouded in darkness,then i suddenly realise that it is night fall.

i stand up stretching and yawn,dan take`s my hand and lead`s me onto the platform.  
the icy wind`s cut through me like a hot knife through butter,i instantly start to shiver.  
dan suggest`s that we change into some disguises,to cover up our combat weapon`s and our MI 9 uniform.  
a few minute`s later we step back onto the platform,covered in fur coats and funny shoe`s with pointy toes.  
we travel up the escalator`s and emerge onto the busy capitol street,taking in the packed shop`s and bright light`s.  
across the city square is the church.  
we hurry trying to not look suspicous.  
i suddenly catch sight of what look like a group of peace-keeper`s and KORP`S guards and we shrink into the shadows.  
we sneak round to the back of the church,ducking under the ledge of the window.  
the handle is too high for me to reach,i point this out to the others,dan lift`s me onto his shoulders and i jump onto the ledge.  
i yank the handle and open the window silently and i jump inside,dan follow`s after me and jumps down next to me.  
the place is lit with candle`s ,making the church look sinister and misleading,dan`s finger`s slide into mine,i look over at him and see he`s pale and shaking.  
i know what he`s thinking,this is reminding him of the shadow games,i give his hand a reassuring squeez.  
i suddenly hear a wailing cry coming from the door to my right,i walk over to the door and push it open.  
there are burning torches on the walls.  
i climb down the step`s,dan behind me.  
then i suddenly spot him,a five year old boy with auburn hair and brown eye`s that are swimming with tears,he is so tiny.  
i look around then run over to the cell,he look`s up startled,then his face relaxes as he takes in my features.  
"hello justin",i whisper looking down at him sadly.  
dan start`s fidgeting with the lock`s ,then the cell door swing`s open and i run inside,scooping him up in my arm`s,he cuddle`s into my warmth.  
this is probably the first bit of affection he`s had,since his mum died.  
we suddenly hear heavy footfall`s on the stair`s and i know it`s the guard.

we run into the dense,dark shadow`s.  
the guard turn`s to view the cell,then suddenly realises justin is`nt there.  
i hand justin over as dan make`s to walk up the step`s.  
he drag`s my arm and look`s down at me,i look back up at him and mouth "leave me,i`ll be out soon".  
he look`s down at me then raises the three finger`s on his right hand and presses them to his mouth,i give him a sad smile.  
he turn`s and jog`s up the stairs,i turn to look at the guard who is still searching for justin,i step out of the shadows and he spot`s me.  
he tries to fight me but i`m too fast for him.  
he finally give`s up and pull`s out a metal rod.  
before i know it,the raw electricity is coursing through my vein`s.  
i fall to the ground,a strangled scream escape`s my mouth,it`s too late for dan to rescue me from this,i`m on my own.  
i cant move,the pain has paralysed me,i`m still screaming.  
the heat,i can feel the flame`s licking my skin,but it does`nt hurt me.

keri ,  
the girl who was on fire  
the mockingjay  
the one that escaped  
despite the capitol`s plans  
the symbol of rebellion  
and the symbol of hope.

the place is falling in on itself,then the ceiling crashes inwards and suddenly a claw extends and i suddenly feel myself being lifted upwards.  
i turn my head and look into the cold darkness of the hovercraft.  
i`m too far away from dan and tom,it`s too late,no one can help me now.  
the brightness of the light`s blinds me,i try and focus and find myself staring into the eye`s of the crime minister.  
she look`s down at me sorrowly ,then slide`s her hand over my eye`s,closing them.  
under me,the world is exploading into flames.  
i may aswell be pronounced dead.

END OF BOOK 1


	8. BOOK2

BOOK TWO

DAN

quaerit pars altera fortis "reducere velit ad me".

monstrum mea immutata est propter caritatem.

revertere ad me!


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

_**if your reading this and your wondering what the hell this mean ,i`ll tell you.**_

* * *

quaerit pars altera fortis "reducere velit ad me".

monstrum mea immutata est propter caritatem.

revertere ad me,

* * *

it is latin and it means

* * *

the brave man looking for his other half,"please bring her back to me".

the love of my life has been replaced by a monster.

return her to me!

* * *

_i thought of doing it in spanish,but i decided not to ._  
_if you study latin good on you!_

_enjoy the book_

_love _

_tashabasha1999_


	10. Chapter 8

_**ok so this is the second chapter of dan`s story,i had to listen to atlas by coldplay,to get the emotions right so yeah if it sucks dont be mean,just try and be nice.**_

* * *

chapter 8

the scream that shatter`s the night air,deafen`s me.  
i spin around just as the building burst`s into flames.  
"KERI!",I yell,the sound scraping my throat.  
i suddenly see the hovercraft appear out of nowhere,the claw dip`s into the burning building,then it reappears.  
in the light of the leaping flame`s i see her floating like a bird,her curly,auburn hair,floating out like a veil.  
i run forward screaming her name,the flames are roaring,towering over me,someone yanks me back as a piece of rubble falls infront of me,spreading flame`s everywhere.  
i turn and see tom ,his arm on my shoulder,the tears glinting in his eye`s,i know he`s hurting but i`m hurting more.  
tears are streaming down my smoke stained cheecks.  
through my eye`s i see her suspended in the air,she`s a real mockingjay,i`m trying to catch her,but i cant reach her.  
aneisha is lying on the ground,shaking with sob`s,keri was like a sister to her.  
the church explodes sending sparks everywhere,i still see her and then she`s gone.  
i slump to my knee`s ,my mockingjay is gone ,gone forever.  
i yell all the cuss`es i know,but that wont bring her back,i let the tear`s stream down my cheecks.  
all of a sudden i feel the needle in my arm and i black out.


	11. Chapter 9

chapter10

i wake up dissorientated and confused from the sedatives.  
i'm in total darkness,the only source of light coming from the emergancy light over the door.  
i suddenly realise what i'm wearing and cringe.a paper thin gown draped over my front,i swing my leg's over my bed and stand up.  
suddenly wishing for clothes ,so i dont feel so naked and bare.  
i look around expectantly and to my reliefe,i spot a block of drawers and stride over to them ,wrenching the first one open,the sight of some jeans and shirts seem to calm me in some way.  
i pick a pair out and change into them.  
i spot my converses near the door and slip them on,the comfartable leather molded to my feet.  
i crack the door open and peer out ,the corridor before me is lit with golden light.  
at the end of the corridor ,there was a door,half way open,i could hear voice's arguing.  
and then i suddenly hear franks voice.  
i slip down the hall and listen to wht he's saying.  
"...it was wrong to send then to the capitol,never thought that keri would be taken hostage".  
"WAIT WHAT!"this is ringing alarm bells in my head ,"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO KERI!".  
i move a little closer to the door,but as i do this it automatically slides open,revealing Tom,Aneisha,Frank,Stella and plutarch heavesbee.  
they fall silent as the catch sight of me standing in the doorway.  
"dan,how are you feeling,here have something to eat",stella say's pushing a bowl of stew over to me.  
i sit down and pick up a spoon,but i dont eat any.  
i look over at frank,"where's keri!?"i demand ,staring up at him,"and dont give me crap about her being in the capitol".  
"she is in the capitol,they took her prisoner"frank whispers looking at me sadly.  
i knock my bowl off the table angrily,it landed on then smashed.  
i stood up ,furious,"YOU SAID YOU'D KEEP HER,YOU PROMISED",i yell,kicking my chair aside angrily.  
"i know dan,we're trying all we can to get her back"frank tell's me urgently.  
"WELL YOUR OBVIOUSLY NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!"i yell,"IF THEY TOOK YOU,KERI WOULD GET YOU BACK RIGHT AWAY!".  
"dan,please calm down",stella beg's,tears filling her eye's.

"SHE'S MEANT TO BE PROTECTED!"i yell,"A CHIP,A SIMPLE CHIP IN HER ARM".  
"SHE IS PROTECTED,WE JUST CAN'T FIND HER!"frank yell's back,suddenly moved to anger himself.  
"YOU SON OF A-"i yell and i punch him in the face.  
frank stumble's backwards and falls against the wall.  
"if sha was protected,she would still be here and we would'nt be in this mess"i say sadly,rubbing my knuckle.  
frank get's up ,trying to stifle the flow of the blood coursing down from his nose.  
there is a moments silence and then,"believe me dan,we will get her back,i promise",plutarch say's,looking me straight in the eye.  
"good,because i dont know what i'll do without her",i say,then i walk out of the room and back to my room.  
i slump down onto my bed,letting the hot,salty tears fall down my cheecks,i bury my face in my hands.  
the door to the room opens and closes and then tom's voice,"your not the only one who misses her,y'know,she's like a sister to me",he explains,lying down on the bedoppisite mine.  
"they'll get her back,i promise".  
i lie down on my bed and close my eye's.  
that night my dream's are full of keri's screams and one sentece being repeated over and over again.  
they'll get her back,i 'll get her back,i 'll get her back,i promise...


	12. Chapter 10

chapter 10

I wake up disorientated and confused from the sedatives.  
I'm in total darkness,the only source of light coming from the emergency light over the door.  
I suddenly realise what I'm wearing and cringe.a paper thin gown draped over my front,i swing my leg's over my bed and stand up.  
suddenly wishing for clothes ,so I don't feel so naked and bare.  
I look around expectantly and to my relief,I spot a block of drawers and stride over to them ,wrenching the first one open,the sight of some jeans and shirts seem to calm me in some way.  
I pick a pair out and change into them.  
I spot my converses near the door and slip them on,the comfortable leather molded to my feet.  
I crack the door open and peer out ,the corridor before me is lit with golden light.  
at the end of the corridor ,there was a door,half way open,I could hear voice's arguing.  
and then I suddenly hear franks voice.  
I slip down the hall and listen to what he's saying.  
"...it was wrong to send then to the capital,never thought that Keri would be taken hostage".  
"WAIT WHAT!"this is ringing alarm bells in my head ,"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO KERI!".  
I move a little closer to the door,but as i do this it automatically slides open,revealing Tom,Aneisha,Frank,Stella and Plutarch heavesbee.  
they fall silent as the catch sight of me standing in the doorway.  
"dan,how are you feeling,here have something to eat",stella say's pushing a bowl of stew over to me.  
I sit down and pick up a spoon,but I don't eat any.  
I look over at frank,"where's keri!?"i demand ,staring up at him,"and don't give me crap about her being in the capital".  
"she is in the capital,they took her prisoner"frank whispers looking at me sadly.  
I knock my bowl off the table angrily,it landed on then smashed.  
I stood up ,furious,"YOU SAID YOU'D KEEP HER,YOU PROMISED",I yell,kicking my chair aside angrily.  
"I know dan,we're trying all we can to get her back"frank tell's me urgently.  
"WELL YOUR OBVIOUSLY NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!"I yell,"IF THEY TOOK YOU,KERI WOULD GET YOU BACK RIGHT AWAY!".  
"dan,please calm down",stella beg's,tears filling her eye's.

"SHE'S MEANT TO BE PROTECTED!"I yell,"A CHIP,A SIMPLE CHIP IN HER ARM".  
"SHE IS PROTECTED,WE JUST CAN'T FIND HER!"frank yell's back,suddenly moved to anger himself.  
"YOU SON OF A-"i yell and i punch him in the face.  
frank stumble's backwards and falls against the wall.  
"if she was protected,she would still be here and we wouldn't be in this mess"i say sadly,rubbing my knuckle.  
frank get's up ,trying to stifle the flow of the blood coursing down from his nose.  
there is a moment's silence and then,"believe me dan,we will get her back,i promise",Plutarch say's,looking me straight in the eye.  
"good,because I don't know what I'll do without her",I say,then i walk out of the room and back to my room.  
i slump down onto my bed,letting the hot salty tears fall down my cheeks,i bury my face in my hands.  
the door to the room opens and closes and then tom's voice,"you're not the only one who misses her, y'know, she's like a sister to me",he explains,lying down on the bed opposite mine.  
"they'll get her back,i promise".  
i lie down on my bed and close my eyes.  
that night my dreams are full of Keri's screams and one sentence being repeated over and over.  
"they'll get her back,i 'll get her back,i 'll get her back,i promise..."


	13. Chapter 11

chapter11

the population of distrct 13 is 200 million,the population of district 12 was half of that.  
everyone has to ear the same regulation gray uniform.  
we all have room's to share,i share mine with tom,well he rarely even come's in,he's been sleeping in aneisha's room.  
probably because she's suffering from post deppression,he's the only one who can cheer her up.  
plus she's always crying when she's alone,i hear her throgh the wall's of my room,no matter how much her heart is bleeing,know my heart is bleeding 10 times worse.  
it's been 2 weeks ,2 weeks i've been here, 2 weeks that i have'nt seen keri, 2 weeks the capitol have had keri.

_she might be dead_  
_she could be dead_  
_it might be a good thing if she is dead,_  
_one less thing to worry,atleast i'll know that she's safe and sound in the skies._

_2 weeks ago i was happy and now i'm not._  
_2 weeks ago i was with the girl i love and now i'm not._  
_2 weeks ago i proposed to the girl i love and now i dont know if she's dead or alive._

i reach into my pocket and grab the slip of paper folded in 2.  
a blank piece of paper.  
there meant to be my wedding vowels to keri.  
i never was good at speeches.  
will there even be a wedding,i dont think so.  
the girl i loved,adored and treasured is in the capitol, probably dead.

the door to my room opens and a red headed girl stands in the doorway.  
she has a small,heart-shaped,pale face,her hair falls in auburn curls that reach her waist.  
she look's so much like keri,but she is'nt keri,"zo",i say standing up and looking at her.  
"where's keri?"she asks me worriedly.  
"she's in the capitol,they took her,i could'nt stop them",i stammer,the words catching in my throat.  
she look's like she's going to faint,"i'm going to go and speak to frank",she say's closing the door as she goes.

the television in my room gives a beeping sound and turns on,the door to my room opens and libi comes in.  
on the TV the ceasar flickerman show starts.  
ceasar flickermans face fills the camera smiling,and cracking jokes and then the camera pulls back and we gasp.  
keri is there,slumped into her chair,looking bored,her foot tapping out an irregular beat.  
"welcome to the ceasar flickerman show , today we have a beautiful guest ,known as keri summers,one of the victors of the 74th shadow games",ceasar roars.  
"so keri,how does it feel to be back in the capitol yet agian?"ceasar ask's keri gently.  
"i'm absolutely fantastic ceasar"she says in an exausted tone,"can i go back to my room now"  
"1 more question miss summers,have you heard anything from home yet",ceasar ask,now desperate for information.  
"no i have'nt ceasar,because no one has told me anything",keri say's angrily,slumping further down into her chair.  
"well,i guess that concludes todays sh-",ceasar says but is interrupted by keri.  
her pale heart shaped face fills the screen,she looks all of a sudden panicked.  
"dan,if your watching,i miss you so much,but...YOU MAY ASWELL BE DEAD BY MORNING!",she yell's.  
the camera is knocked to the ground and the screen cracks,but that does'nt block out what happen's next.  
keri gives an agonized yell and her blood spatters the floor.  
it's her blood.  
suddenly the panic alarms go off and we scoop up all the possesions.  
i'm about to close the door to my room,but then i hear a panicked yowl,running back into the room,i coop lulu the cat up and we are guided down to the bunker,  
and we run down to the lower bunker.  
just as the first bomb hit's.


	14. Chapter 12

chapter12

it feels like a thousand years before we reach it,we slide in and they close the heavy steel door.  
i finally reach my parents,their sitting on the lower bunk,clutching each others hands.  
just as i reach them ,the 2nd bomb hit's and we are plunged into total darkness.  
there are screams,babies cry out and also an insane cackle of laughter.  
the light's come back to life and president coin's voice filters through the mike's,occasionally flickering with the lights.  
"it seem's that the information keri summer's possesed was very legit and was just in time,without her warning we would all be dead",she say's.  
the microphone crackles and fall's silent.  
"how did she know that this would happen,how,i think to myself,she's probably being pummeled to a pulp,right now.  
and if she die's would that break me for good?  
would i go insane like that chick called annie cresta,or would i kill myself in the bid to be with her.

we are allowed to use the toilets,collect our meals and a limited ammount of socilization,which i spend with justin and libi.  
it's already been a week and everyone's already starting to show,i'm keening for the fresh air,air in the bunker is stale.  
at the end of the week we are let out of the bunker and direct us to our new room's,mine is oppisite my parent's room,tom and aneisha's are on either side of mine.  
i walk into the new room,it's pristine white ,with vases full of white roses.  
keri loved white roses,could'nt stand red roses,they made her gag for some weird reason.  
the room is tidy,clean,not a thread out of place,this seems to rub me up the wrong way.  
i grab the vase nearest to me and throw it across the room,it smashes on the pristine white wall and fall's to the ground.  
i pick up another and keep throwing them.  
i slump to the ground,shaking with sobs,i suddenly feel a sharp pain in my wrist's,i look at them and see there bleeding,glass stuck inside the wound.  
the door to my room burst's open and i suddenly feel the needle in my arm and i black out.

i wake up in hospital,my wrist's are bandaged and stitched up.  
i look around and spot frank,sitting by my bed.  
he has his face in his hands.  
he look's up and stares at me worriedly,the lines on his face are more prominent and his eye's are tired and slightly red.  
"how are you feeling?"he ask's me in a concerned voice.  
"i'm fine,how long have i been here?"i ask sitting up and winching as i put pressure on my wrist's.  
frank's watching me,with a worried expression on his face,"three days,after you were sedated,they pulled together a rescue team and they went to the capitol,we're still waiting for them to come back,  
they might be back in a few hours or less",frank tell's smiling a little.  
i sense the bitter tones in his voice and look up worridly,"frank,whats wrong?"i ask concerned.  
"tom,aneisha and stella,begged to go and rescue keri,they would'nt take no for an answer",tell's me,tears filling his blue eye's.  
i go blank instantly,i think of a world where tom,aneisha and stella's voice's have ceased,their eye's closed,pale skinned.  
my face pale's and i feel sick,black dot's start to swim before my vision.  
i lean over the other side of the bed and retch,i puke 3 time's,i'm still retching,waiting for it to come again.  
but it does'nt ,i fall back onto my pillow and black out as soon as my head hit's the pillow.


	15. Chapter 13

_**alright so you may think i'm copying mockingjay,but i'm not,it's inspiration,so enjoy.  
****READ ON!**_

* * *

chapter13

i awake a day later,my head throbbing,i look around.  
i'm still in the hospital.  
i can hear somone snoring,i look around for the source of the sound,plutarch asleep ,slumped in the chair.  
i close my eye's for a second and the next thing i know,i'm being shaken awaken by plutarch,i jerk ,looking around wildly,then catch sight of him.  
"you need to come to the other side of the hospital now",plutarch says,smiling at me.  
"what's going on?"i ask swing my legs over the bed and getting up.  
"the rescue team are back and they've got keri aswell"plutarch explains ,smiling even wider.  
"what!,keri's back"i exclaim happily,looking at him sceptically.  
"yes, now come on",plutarch tells me ushering me into the hall.  
the excitement and desperation to reach keri ,propels me forward.  
we reach the west side of the hospital,i can see aneisha with a bandage around her neck.  
And then i see her,long,dark red wavy hair swept over one shouldar,she looks thinner than i remember and there are dark bruises on her pale skin.  
i stand in the doorway of the room,breathing shallowly.  
the moment had come,for when i get to hold her in my arm's.

she look's over the nurses should and spot's me,she's looking at me,taking me in,then she stands up and run's forward.  
her arms are reaching out to me,i think to caress my face.  
my lips are just shaping her name,when her hand's suddenly lock around my throat.


	16. Chapter 14

chapter 14

her finger's are locked around my throat,choking me,depriving me of air.  
the doctors are grabbing her,pulling her away.  
she's screaming vile things at me,her face screwed up in hatred.  
before the nurses and doctors can stop her,she launches forward and her fist connects with my nose.

i fall to my knee's,blood spattering the ground,she's broken my nose.  
i look up her,my hand's trying to stem the flow of blood,now running down my face.  
the bruises on my neck are so painful,i cant breath,i fall onto my back,jarring my shoulder,my body is a song of aches and pains.  
she 's looking down at me with cold amusement on her face,she almost looks satisfied.  
she look's like she's ready to pounce on me.  
a doctor sport's a sharp needle,with clear liquad in it.

she coil's back in fear,her eye's transfixed on the needle,and that's when i see her eye's,they're diluted until there is no blue left,only black.  
the doctor injects the needle into her and she slumps to the floor,half unconciouse but still fighting.  
i try to hold myself up,but fail,my head fall's to the ground,she's still trying to attack me and then goes still as the sedative's pull her under.  
the air is heavy with the coppery scent of my blood and the floor is slick with it as well.  
my vision blurs and everything turns into a multicoloured too bright blur,my eye's close and i black out.


	17. Chapter 15

chapter 15

My eye's flutter open,I'm lying on my back in the dark.  
I sit up and swing my leg's over the edge of the bed.  
I feel my nose,it's fully healed,not even the slightest bit crooked.  
I stand up ,I suddenly realise what I'm wearing,a pair of jeans and a button down shirt.  
I look around for my boots and spot them,I slide my feet into them and open the door to my room.  
I follow a corridor of steps until I reach the phsyciatric ward.

I spot Tom and Aneisha standing infront of Keri's room ,talking.  
Through the window I can make out Keri ,with her arms clamped down on to the railings of the bed,asleep.  
Aneisha look's round and spot's me.  
She wave's me over.  
I can tell by their expressions,that they know what's wrong with Keri.  
"She's malnourished and underweight , it look's like someone has been abusing her",Zoe say's gently,her voice shaking,she look's up at us,her eye's sparkling with tear's.

"What do you mean abused",I ask feeling all of a sudden scared.  
"Dan...I think someone Raped her",Zoe tell's me,keeping her eye's open so that the tear's don't spill.  
"How do you know this?"I demand,I can feel the tear's prickling at my eye's.  
Zoe hold's up a small camera,"she was walking funny",Zoe tell's me,"I noticed the bruises and the scar's on her wrists".

I pick up the camera and turn it on.  
I flick through the image's,pausing ,just long enough to analyze them.  
when I get to the picture of Keri's arm,I pause ,staring at the symmetrical white line's on her wrist.  
"The scar's may be accidental,there are some really sore place's like on her stomach and inbetween her leg's",Zoe say's,burying her face in her hand's and shaking with violent sob's.

"It does'nt explain why she is so messed up in the head",I whisper,a tear trickling down my cheek,I wipe it away angrily.  
"I think I may have an answer for that",Tom answer's,"They've put a block in her memories".  
"A what",I say slamming the camera down on the table.  
"They've been messing around with all her memories,filling her head with tampered memories",Tom explain's,"Remember when you were stung by the Tracker Jackers?".  
I nod unable to speak.

"Well they've used it to make her memorie's of you so frightening,that she see's you as an enemy,an enemy she has to distroy",Tom explain's.  
"That explain's why she tried to kill you last night",Aneisha whisper's softly,her brown eye's sparkling with unshed tear's.  
"We have to get her back",I tell them angrily.  
"And we're trying everything we can ",Aneisha tell's me,trying to smooth everything over,"But...it may take some time".  
"NO! WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK NOW!"I yell,grabbing a chair and throwing it across the room.

"DAN!",Zoe yell's angrily,"We're trying everything we can and you having a strop is'nt helping".  
"If we it does'nt work,what's going to happen?"Aneisha whisper's looking up at me.  
I take a breath and look at her,"I'll go insane",I whisper.  
All I hear is silence.  
...Just silence.

...END OF BOOK 2...


	18. Chapter 16

BOOK 3 


End file.
